


say you'll never let me go

by TheEagleGoesDemocrascree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just angst really, M/M, and keith being an asshole, and lance being sad, and mad, barely even there, idk comfort stuff, like one sentence, more angst tbh, not a lot of fluff or anything, very very minor pidge and shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGoesDemocrascree/pseuds/TheEagleGoesDemocrascree
Summary: Lance finds Keith watching the storm after a fight between the two of them





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- beta'd by [disturbedseanemone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbedseanemone) -  
>   
> one shot that was supposed to be a warm up for something else but I got too invested... aka the story of my life  
> anyways, from a personal standpoint this entire thing makes little to no sense but ohwell  
> and beware of my random non canon details, i was attempting to throw together some character background

**"deep in my bones i can feel you"**

_the chainsmokers ft. rozes_

_[roses]_

Lance was no stranger to storms.

He grew up in the aftermath of hurricanes and could wrangle with the worst of them, despite all the odds being stacked against him. He knew how to survive in the worst conditions, quiznak he knew how to make life good when times seemed bad.

Lance was no stranger to storms but Keith was a stranger to him, and that boy was a storm like no other. He just seemed to come and go as he pleased, leaving behind all sorts of heartache and disasters in his footsteps, without a care for what damage he caused.

_Does he do this on purpose? Does he just go out of his way to make my life a living hell?_

The red paladin of Voltron was sitting on the floor of the sky deck, looking up at the electrical storm brewing overhead, and Lance swore that the jerk grinned something sinister when Lance walked into the room. _Like my day wasn’t bad enough as it is_ , he thought grimly to himself, leaning against the wall next to the huge window to shoot a glare at Keith.

Other than a slight furrow of his eyebrows the other paladin gave no sign that he’d even noticed Lance had entered the room. Lance wasn’t sure if he should be pleased or irritated. Probably a little bit of both.

The two had gotten into another one of their bickering sessions, Lance couldn’t even remember how it started, but it had ended with Keith making some snide remark about their time at the Garrison; Lance would’ve been fine but Keith had stepped over the line and grumbled something about how Lance should’ve just stayed home with the rest of his deadbeat family. That had struck him faster than any lightning strike ever could.

His deadbeat family. His family where his mom worked three jobs to try to support his two younger siblings, grandparents, and two older siblings and their spouses. His family where anyone over 15 had some sort of job and was struggling to help and survive in the ruinous economy. His family where all twelve of them lived in the same 2 bedroom house and Lance had always slept on the couch with his younger sister and older brother. His family that performed their own home repairs and always kept their promises. His family where five years ago his dad and oldest sister had been driving to the grocery store on a quick ten minute errand to pick up a cake so they could throw a surprise party for his mom that never stopped working. His family where five years ago they’d gotten a call from the hospital that his dad and oldest sister had gotten hit by a drunk driver and were in critical condition. His family where everyone had picked up an extra job and Lance had enlisted in the military-funded space exploration program because he was the right age and it was the highest paying job he could get. His family that he hadn’t seen in five years and Keith dared to call them deadbeat.

He didn’t hesitate before delivering a swift right hook to Keith’s face.

Shiro had had to pull Lance off of Keith after the third punch because there was blood rushing in Lance’s ears and he couldn’t hear anything. That comment had gone beyond their casual rivalry and transcended to an entirely different level. Lance had proceeded to scream things he couldn’t remember at Keith who’d just sat there looking stunned, pained, and a little guilty with fresh bruises forming across the lower part of his face. Lance didn’t remember much after that other than the single concrete thought that he hated Keith Kogane.

Maybe there was a time that he hadn’t hated the red paladin. Scratch that, he knew there was a time he’d liked Keith; however, in the face of family pride, crushes didn’t last very long.

Lance knocked his head back against the wall to give a sideways glare to the shifting asteroid belt and sparking clouds outside. It was nice to see that even the spacey climate was in a shitty mood too.

Speaking of a shitty mood, Keith chose that exact moment to speak up.

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

Lance snorted, “What gave it away? Me ruining your pretty face or you being an asshole?”

He knew Keith was looking at him, clouded eyes focused on him as Lance tried to stay focused on the coppery swirls outside. Keith’s next words came as a shock, “My dad’s dead.”

Lance whipped his head back to look at Keith, “What?”

Keith just sighed and curled more into himself than he already was, head on his knees and eyes trained on the shifting spirals outside, “Pidge hacked into the computers back at the Garrison awhile back and installed some kind of bug to send a message if someone ever sent some important family emergency notice to the headmaster or whatever. But yeah, that comment was uncalled for, it’s just… it’s been a shitty week.”

Lance wasn’t sure what to say, “How long… How long have you known?”

Keith shrugged, “A few days now? I don’t know, I went straight to the training deck when I found out and got the shit beat out of me by a level 6 gladiator before Shiro found me unconscious and dragged me back to my room.” He laughed then, “I’m surprised you didn’t know, because according to Pidge, Shiro literally dragged me all the way back to my room. Something about how even unconscious I’m not a fan of physical contact ‘cause apparently I was trying to beat him up all the way back.”

Lance almost laughed except that somehow, even though he was grinning, Keith looked like the world was ending.

Outside two asteroids collided, shaking the sky with a resounding boom, causing Keith to flinch harshly.

Lance watched the other paladin for another few minutes, contemplating what to say before just asking what had been drifting in and out of his thoughts since he’d walked in to see Keith occupying his self-proclaimed haunt, “So why’d you choose to come up here tonight? You don’t seem to love interplanetary explosions.”

“Couldn’t ignore my own thoughts and the storm was keeping me awake.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “So of course you get closer to the really loud storm.”

Keith just looked at him, “Lance. We’re in space. Nothing’s far away so it doesn’t really matter how close you get.”

_And yet, I bet, that if I got real close to you it would matter a whole quiznaking lot._

Lance elected to dish out some sarcasm instead of his own straying thoughts, “Yes, because trying to become one with the dark ominous doom cloud of electricity right outside the window like some creepy sith lord was obviously the best kind of comfort you could’ve seeked out on this entire quiznaking castleship.”

Okay, Keith definitely just rolled his eyes, “And I’m guessing you’d suggest hugging it out or something?”

“Yes.”

Lance should really consider just never talking at all ever again. Because Keith was looking at him like he was mildly insane and also a little bit of a genius, which was ridiculous considering Keith hated any kind of physical contact and thought Lance was an idiot. Absolutely ridiculous, and yet the other paladin looked as if the concept of a hug wasn’t the worst idea in the world.

And considering that he’d already gotten away with beating up Keith today (without getting beat up himself), he decided to try his luck and walk the five feet to Keith and sit down, pulling the other paladin into his arms.

Surprisingly, Keith didn’t stiffen up or push him away, but instead relaxed into the hug; Lance swore he heard a “thank you” whispered into the crook of his neck.

(Keith would swear later that he didn’t say anything and that Lance had definitely blushed a bright red.)

Lance pulled the other paladin closer, a blast of electricity lighting up the room from outside, and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s midsection, his next words almost going unheard through the clap of thunder, “Thank you for being you.”

They sat together like that through the rest of the storm, hearts beating erratically in their throats with exchanged words falling on deaf ears, making this the quietest and loudest night either had experienced in a long while.

Lance was no stranger to storms, and didn’t consider himself close to them either. But with Keith in his arms, muttering incoherently into his shoulder, Lance thought that maybe storms needed friends too.

**"say you’ll never let me go"**

_the chainsmokers ft. rozes_

_[roses]_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you found some enjoyment in that, in other news, planning an actual fic for these two and hoping to have something to show for it within the next week  
>   
> \- find/fight me on tumblr: [leadmealone](https://leadmealone.tumblr.com/) -


End file.
